Bells and Mistletoe
by zephyrchild
Summary: A Bomb Girl's fanfic set in December 1943. Written as a gift for my sister. Movie is not cannon - was at best a bad dream Gladys had one night.
1. Dec 23rd 1943

Betty laughs, dodging streetcars as she runs across the street to meet Kate. Snow crunching under her boots. There were far too many people around for her liking, the shops and the Eaton's centre full of last-minute shoppers and carolers standing on street corners were getting in her way.

"Where were you?" Kate exclaims looking her over, "I've been waiting for you."  
"I had to run home. But I'm ready to go now," Betty stops herself from swooning at Kate, her cheeks pink from cold, snowflakes stuck to her hat and gloves.

"The wedding is at 5 - we have time. Where's Gladys?" Betty glances around.

Kate shrugs, "She said she had something to take care of for Vera."

"Ah, she's probably already there then."

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Kate asks, pausing to absentmindedly brush snowflakes off Betty's hat.

"Yeah I checked with Marco, St. John's," Betty pauses, "The church is on Kingston."

Kate bites her lip, before they hop the appropriate streetcar, not wanting to be late.

The church is decked for Christmas with wreathes and poinsettias. Few guests line the first few pews. Some looking uncomfortable with the idea of being in a Catholic church.

"Doesn't seem that different." Kate comments in a whisper, though her eyes go to the cross. Gladys waves them over to the front pew on the left side of the church, she's dressed more a little more modestly than usual, a deep blue suit under her wool coat.

"Gladys!" Kate exclaims, "Did you get the flowers?"

Gladys only smiles, "A corsage, yes, I couldn't let Vera get married without flowers, even if it is December 23rd."

"Saves on the decorations," Marco has walked over to join them, "You should have seen the relief on my mother's face when Vera assured her that her family was Catholic, makes things simpler."

"Isn't Burr English?" Gladys turns to Marco.

"Scottish." Marco responded shrugging, "He doesn't care, long as Vera's Catholic." He points at the priest.

"Is it that different?" Betty turns her head, "Doesn't seem that different." Betty guides herself into a pew. Vera's side largely occupied by a few Vic Mu employees and a couple girls from the rooming house. Her family, a no-show, as expected. Marco's side seemed to be mostly his family, his mother and sisters sitting proudly in the front row. A few friends and neighbours sit behind them.

"They won't do a mass this close to Christmas, so just look prayerful. And don't worry about the Latin thing." Marco advises quickly moving back to his position at the front of the church.

"Latin?" Kate looks up in surprise.

"Vera told me she didn't care if they married at City Hall." Betty smiles, "Though Marco's mother looks happy."  
"So does Marco." Gladys smiles, looking at the delighted groom. Two young boys move around the altar lighting candles.

All eyes move to the back of the church when the organ begins to play, Vera walks gracefully toward the altar smiling, dressed in a cream coloured suit with a large floral pink corsage pinned to her lapel. The perfect image of a war-time bride.  
Vera is beaming as she reaches the altar, standing next to Marco.

The priest speaks, "Marco, wilt thou take Vera, here present, for thy lawful wife, according to the rite of our holy Mother the Church?"

"I will." Marco answers, attempting to look solemn despite his excitement.

"Vera, wilt thou take Marco, here present, for thy lawful husband, according to the rite of our holy Mother the Church?"

Vera's unable to keep from smiling as she answers, "I will."

The priest speaks again, "Marco take Vera's right hand, and repeat after me"

Repeating after the priest, Marco begins, "I, Marco Moretti, take thee, Vera Burr, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Vera repeats after the priest, eyes watering noticeably, "I, Vera Burr, take thee, Marco Moretti, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

The priest switches to Latin. "Ego conjugo vos in matrimonium, in nomine Patris, + et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen."  
The priest then begins to sprinkle the Marco and Vera liberally with water.

Betty looks over to Gladys who shakes her head. Gladys and Kate both look puzzled, Betty can't make out anything that the priest says after that, so they look solemn and try not to giggle in the front pew. Why did they have to sit in the front pew?  
The priest launches into Latin again, a couple Vic Mu girls and Marco's entire family respond in Latin, memorized form years of practice. The ring is finally produced from Marco's jacket pocket.

"Let us pray. Bless, O Lord, this ring, which we bless in Thy name, that she who shall wear it, keeping true faith unto her spouse, may abide in Thy peace and in obedience to Thy will, and ever live in mutual love. Through Christ our Lord." The priest switches back to English briefly before sprinkling the ring with more water and handing it to Marco.

Marco slides the ring onto Vera's finger, repeating after the priest again, "With this ring I thee wed; this gold and silver I thee give; with my body I thee worship; and with all my worldly goods I thee endow."

"Oh the ring, this part I understand." Betty mutters conspiratorially to Kate, who shushes her.  
Gladys giggles slightly besides them.

The ceremony moves back into Latin to their great confusion. There seems to be some kind of response none of them are able to participate in. Finally, the priest moves back into English, "Let us pray. Look down with favor, O Lord, we beseech Thee, upon these Thy servants, and graciously protect this, Thine ordinance, whereby Thou hast provided for the propagation of mankind; that they who are joined together by Thy authority may be preserved by Thy help; through Christ our Lord. Amen."

"Amen, so it's over right?" Gladys whispers just loud enough to hear.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Princess." Betty responds.

They file out of the church cheering slightly, Marco pausing to kiss Vera in full view of the church. Betty is unsure she's ever seen a happier couple, she looks guiltily at Kate - who would have married last winter if not for... Least that's behind them now, both names cleared for lack of evidence. Ivan had never returned from Winnipeg, and it lay mostly forgotten, other than some pitying looks shot in Kate's direction during the reception. Kate, for her part, pretended not to notice and gushed happily over the newlyweds anytime anyone engaged her in conversation.

"Well, that's taken care of." Vera grins happily, "And no Latin mass."

"Wasn't that the mass?" Kate asks curiously.

"No," Vera assures her, "Mass and you'd be here over an hour. They won't do it this close to Christmas. It's why we decided on the 23rd," she adds in a conspiratorial whisper to Gladys who cannot help herself from laughing.

"Punch and cake anyone?" Marco gestures towards the church hall, they move quickly, eager to get out of the cold and snow. Already prepared, punch and cake sits on a table.

They help themselves, and the groom happily cuts the cake, offering the first slice to his bride. Vic Mu sticks to itself, Marco's family talking loudly and happily in Italian.

"It's very good." Gladys is impressed.

"Marco's mother made it, you should try the cannoli too," Vera beams, fingers entwined with Marco's, admiring the plain gold band that now adorns her ring finger.

"I will, thank you." Gladys helps herself.

"What are you doing for the honeymoon?" Kate asks politely

"Marco's taking me for a long weekend in Niagara Falls." Vera gushes happily, "Aikens actually have us 2 days, plus Christmas!"

Betty smiles at Gladys before banging her spoon against her glass loudly, the sound echoing through the church hall as others join in, until the bride and groom stand up and kiss.

"Just make sure you come back!" Betty shouts over the noise.

"Oh we'll be back Monday morning." Vera promises, "Back to the office for me!"

There's not much time for dancing, not with an early shift hanging over the heads of many of the guests. Eventually most wander off, back home, eager to sleep before their last shift before Christmas. Betty and Kate leave arm in arm, headed to catch the streetcar, "I'm sorry it's so late."

"It's a wedding, Betty, we should enjoy ourselves." Kate giggles slightly, not as steady on her feet as usual.

"I think you had quite a lot of punch," Betty wraps an arm around her waist to steady Kate.

They stumble their way home, the small two bedroom house that they now both pay the mortgage on - though Gladys pitches in where necessary - and spends far too much time there.

They fall into bed, exhausted and giggly, sleep claiming them both quickly.

_Author's note: I researched Catholic weddings in the 40s for this fanfic, any errors are my own - Mass would be in Latin though vows were sometimes in English (or other languages), Mass would not be done too close to Christmas... _

_This fic was written (today!) as a gift for my sister who wanted it; there will be three chapters._


	2. Dec 24th 1943

Kate seems somewhat surprised when she wakes in Betty's full-sized bed, instead of her own smaller one in the next room. Their bodies are pressed together, separated only by the thin fabric of their slips and underthings. Their closeness has Betty feeling a low and not entirely unwelcome heat in her body. Kate blinks at her twice, unspeaking, before glancing down at their tightly pressed bodies and tangled limbs.

Kate quickly moves to disentangle herself and dress. Is she scared? Troubled by it all? She'd long known any thought of sex was frightening to Kate. Even now though? They were closer than they'd ever been. They kissed, hugged, held hands, danced, and walked to work with their arms linked. It had been that way ever since the trial, ever since both names were miraculously cleared and Betty had returned to Vic Mu.  
With Kate, Betty admits to herself, it's difficult to tell. Last month when they'd moved in, they'd had very little furniture, they are still in the slow expensive process of furnishing their home. Since moving in to the house, the gentle balance between them, the space between friends and lovers was shrinking, or seemed to be. There was no one here to see, or spy or tell them that it was wrong.

They ready for work almost silently, Betty putting the kettle on for tea as they both eat a quick breakfast. She switches on the small radio, news speaking of more victories in Italy, as the Allied forces continue to push the Germans back towards the north.

She'd smile at the news, but is distracted by Kate, eating her toast rather solemnly. It leaves Betty uncertain of whether the look on Kate's face is due to a hangover headache or having woken up in such proximity.

Finally Kate speaks, "The punch was so sweet, I had no idea it would be so strong."

"Headache?" Betty asks knowingly, "Best get moving anyways. We have a higher quota with the day off tomorrow."

Kate drinks her tea so quickly, Betty becomes convinced that she's scalded her tongue, they bundle up and rush off to catch the streetcar.

Vic Mu looks the same, Christmas has done little to alter the factory, aside from a collection of decorations in the canteen. There's no time for smoking outside the factory today, Betty laments slightly, though her fingers feel cold and probably are happier to quickly move in to change.

Lorna greets them the same, "Miss McRae, Miss Andrews."

"Mrs. Corbett." Betty nods her head, a hand goes to her shoulder stopping her from following Kate directly inside. She's aware they are almost late, on the later side for blue shift, she wonders if she's about to be scolded.

"How was the wedding?" Lorna asks softly, Betty wondered why she hadn't attended and had decided to chalk it up to Catholic-Protestant issues, though now she wonders.  
"Good. It was really nice." Betty responds instantly.

"Good. Good," Lorna pauses, "I'm very happy for Mr. and Mrs. Moretti, I hope to extend my congratulations when they both return to work."

"I'm sure they'll appreciate that ma'am." Betty nods and moves to go inside.

"Bob and I are having a dinner, tomorrow at 4 pm. Won't be as much with the rationing, but you and Miss Andrews are welcome to attend." Lorna offers quietly, Betty nods enthusiastically in response. She's not about to turn down a meal of Mrs. Corbett's cooking, probably better than whatever her and Kate could manage to patch together at home.

The girls sing on the line that day, Kate leading the carols and hymns cheerfully as she works the stencil line.  
Gladys cheerfully joins in, singing along with Kate.  
Betty remains silent, but smiling. Nodding to encourage the continuing of caroling without joining in herself.

At tea break most of the women are chatting happily, excited for Christmas, and their day off tomorrow when the line will be shut down for the day.

"What's with Kate?" Gladys turns to ask when Kate has gone to wish a Merry Christmas to Leon.

"Oh she had too much punch last night, wound up falling asleep in my bed and woke up with a hangover." Betty answers as casually as she dares. Kate's behaviour isn't as much of a mystery as usual, though multiple explanations remain.

It doesn't attract attention when Gladys leans in to answer in a hushed tone, "Isn't that... the normal state of affairs... minus the punch?"  
Betty shakes her head no. She's kissed Kate, certainly, and Kate had made it clear since they'd moved that her home was with Betty. She cannot explain this here, or even to Gladys, though Gladys always seems to know what is between her friends.

"Leon says the church service will be tomorrow at nine," Kate returns to their table smiling happily, "I told him we'd both be there."  
Gladys raises her eyebrows, saying nothing and takes a long drink of her tea.

"Alright." Betty agrees.

The work day passes quickly, the songs both alleviating the drowsiness and tension that usually accompanies their work. The line shuts down early, Mr. Aikens having decided to give the ladies a little extra time for families and church. Or rather, the matron arguing for it for weeks had finally sunk it.

"Are you two going to be okay for Christmas Eve?" Gladys asks, head over her shoulder as she dresses after a quick shower to wash off the chemicals.

"Oh yes, we'll just have a quiet night in." Kate smiles. Betty decides then to give Kate a little space, let her come to her when she wants to talk. Or not... whatever the case may be.

"And tomorrow? I could tell my mother that you're coming. She'd probably pretend to faint again, but that's half the fun!" Gladys invites them, almost cheekily, as if the chance to irritate her family is too much to pass up.

"We have plans, Princess, the matron beat you to it." Betty tells her, happy to avoid the discomfort that is the Witham residence this time of year, or any time of year.  
"Mrs. Corbett? Really?" Kate asks sliding into her slip before reaching for her dress.

"She must like you Betty." Gladys teases, "I doubt too many of the girls merited an invitation to the Corbett household."  
She shushes Gladys, brushing her off, as she pulls on her pants, shirt, and coat. It never takes Betty as long to dress as some of the other girls, though that may be as due to personality as taste in clothing. She grits her teeth as she approaches the exit, steeling herself for the burst of cold air that she will have to endure as soon as the outside door opens.

"Betty, wait up!" Kate jogs after her from the changing room, gloves and hat still in her hand as she finishes buttoning her old coat.

She turns, watching almost in disbelief as Kate links their arms and fixes her hat before guiding her gently out the door.

Are we okay then? Betty thinks to herself. They pass by a grocer's, stuffed full with people, thankful that she bought groceries the day before and would not have to wrestle through the crowds again. The line is out to the street in the butcher's stop. A quiet Christmas Eve just the two of them sounds perfect to Betty McRae.

Together, they manage to prepare a decent meal in the tiny kitchen, humming along to the Christmas carols on the radio as they do so. Kate sings and Betty grins, the smile almost taking over her face as she beams at the woman she's so delighted to share her home with, in any capacity.

Neither of them is a great cook, and Betty is not ready to divulge the German cooking skills she picked up from her Oma in her youth, so they make do. Rationing, further limiting their ability to celebrate. But it's Christmas, she finally lives in her house, and Kate is here.

They eat contentedly, by candlelight laughing, pleased with the world, the Allies' progress in Europe and the company. They leave the radio on until Kate stands to flick it off.  
Their living room has only one comfortable chair and a table, the couch is at least several more paychecks away, but Kate promised it will be sooner. Betty pulls her dinner chair into the living room to sit with Kate. They do at least have a tree, sparsely decorated with paper chains and tinsel, stringed popcorn and whatever else they could manage.

Kate sings again, "I'll be home for Christmas..."

Betty smiles, looking around the sparsely furnished room, right now it could not possibly feel more like home. Kate's voice has almost lulled her into a trance, she's so comfortable, so happy that she doesn't notice at first when Kate has stopped singing.

"Why'd you stop?" Betty asks, "Do you want me to put on the kettle for more tea? Or lime cordial from the kitchen?"

"No, I want you to sing with me. It's Christmas, Betty."

"I really just like listening. I don't really sing, I barely know any songs." Betty suggests hopefully, as if this will be the end of the conversation. Stille Nacht, her mind reminds her of cold nights in a tiny farmhouse, her Oma and father singing along with her and her brothers. A mish-mosh of English and German, and song.

"Come on," Kate encourages her, "You must know at least one Christmas song."

"Kate..."

"Betty," Kate pleads slightly, "Sing with me."

Of course, Kate begins to sing Silent Night, despite herself Betty finds herself softly singing along.

It's only when Kate's eyes narrow slightly that she realizes that she isn't singing in English, she corrects herself, but slips back into German inadvertently on the third verse. Kate doesn't stop singing though, and her face relaxes somewhat as they continue to sing.

"Is that Dutch?" Kate suggests flippantly when the song is over, knowing full well what language Betty was signing in. Kate's more than willing to keep pretending, to play whatever little game this is, at being 'normal'.

"German." Betty responds, "My grandmother... she used to sing it in German." She finishes somewhat sheepishly, ashamed. Kate may already know, she thinks, from that night with the prisoner of war, she'd noticed that Betty had understood him.

But Kate doesn't look at her any differently, "It's pretty. Doesn't matter what language you sing it in."

"I'm tired," Betty announces getting to her feet, "Night Kate." She calls over her shoulder as she goes to clean herself up in the bathroom before bed.

She goes to bed, quickly slipping out of her remaining clothes and into pajamas before crawling into her bed.

Kate appears in the doorway, dressed only in her dressing gown and nightie, it's not an unfamiliar sight these days.

"What is it Kate?" Betty sits up in bed, looking at her.

"It's all very romantic," Kate starts up, "Marco and Vera getting married, honeymooning, sharing a bed."  
Betty shakes her head, "Why are we talking about Marco and Vera's marriage bed? And Kate? They're moving in with Marco's mother, and I think his sisters still live at home too. It's not exactly a recipe for romance."

"That's not what I meant." Kate backtracks slightly.  
"What? You want your own husband? Your own wedding night and marriage bed? A crowd to pelt you with rice, and punch that gets your guests drunk? You don't have to stay here forever if you don't want to Kate, I... I mean you know I love you, and sometimes... I honestly think that you love me... but..." Betty trails off again, she's upsetting herself, only upsetting herself with this conversation.

"That's not what I'm saying." Kate stops her.

"It's Christmas, Kate, just go get some sleep. We have church in the morning." Betty flops back on her bed, tugging the blankets up to her chin.  
Kate nods, lifting the edge of the blankets and slipping in beside her. Betty cannot stop herself from smiling, it seemed Kate's mood today could be attributed to a hangover alone. Kate's feet feel cold, but she doesn't mind as Kate slides herself a little closer under the blankets.

"Is this okay?" Kate asks.

"The offer to sleep in here always stands, nightmares or not. Get some sleep, Kate." Betty advises her friend? Her ...companion?

"Just let me finish," Kate shakes her head, "This is my marriage bed, this... is my wedding night or the closest thing I'll ever have."

"Kate." Betty breathes, almost in disbelief as Kate leans in to kiss her gently full on the mouth.

"This is the life I choose, this Christmas, and all the ones that follow." Kate says softly once their lips have parted.

"No more talk of you moving out?" Betty jokes, attempting to lighten the mood, diffuse some of the fire that has ignited inside her body.

"No." Kate kisses her again, drawing her closer, enfolding her in her arms. Betty responds tenderly, trying to slow things down, just in case Kate changes her mind, makes a run for the door and the safety of the other room.

It's only when Kate's trembling hands go to the buttons of her pajamas does she realize that she's entirely serious, fixed on following through.

"I love you." Kate whispers as she works the buttons, hands slowly growing more sure.

"I know." Betty whispers back, claiming her mouth with a kiss, her own hands going to grip the flannel of Kate's nightgown, remove all the remaining layers between them.


	3. Dec 25th 1943

She wakes slowly, the sun starting to rise outside. Once again, she finds her limbs tangled with Kate's, both curled together and tucked up under the blankets against the cold. Her face is pressed to Kate's upper back, she's still clinging to her, even in sleep. Unwilling to relinquish this closeness, her hands on Kate's bare skin.

Kate hums slightly into the pillow, and she can feel the sound reverberating gently through her body.

"Morning," Betty says softly, unable to keep the grin off her face. Kate in her bed. She sighs happily, unable to contain herself, emotions far too close to the surface.

"Morning. Is it time to get up for church?" Kate shifts slightly, causing Betty to move back, giving Kate room. If being with Teresa had been contentment, having Kate like this was bliss.

"No. We've got another half-hour before we have to get up." Betty stops thinking, "I got you something though... for Christmas, I'll go get it." She hops out of bed, still naked when Kate grabs her hand and pulls her back. "What?"

Kate whispers gently, "We don't have to get up yet."

Betty slips away smiling, shaking her head, goosebumps forming almost instantly on her body as she opens her closet and stretches up on her toes to remove a largish bundle wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine from the shelf.

"It's your present, now open it." Betty demands delightedly, placing the package next to Kate and climbing back in the bed to warm herself. She has to suppress a happy moan when Kate's arm goes around her, rubbing gently at her own skin to warm her.

Kate opens it delicately, beaming when she sees what is inside, "A record player. Oh Betty... you said that it wasn't a priority with the house and now..."

"I don't want you going without." Betty shrugs, trying to seem casual, but she's grinning madly back at Kate.

"Should I get dressed? Put a record on?" Kate offers delightedly, almost forgetting for a moment that she is naked.

"If you want," Betty's eyes gently trace the paths her fingers took last night. She wants to look at Kate, really look at her, especially now that the sun is up. Starting to wish that she had not agreed to church or dinner at the Corbett's, Betty grumbles slightly under her breath.

"We should probably put the record player in the living room." Kate stops, considering, reaching down for her dressing gown and drawing it over her shoulders.

"Well you can move it around Kate." Betty moves to pull on clothes, now feeling too cold to just lay around partially covered by sheets.

Reluctantly, they dress for church, eating a quick breakfast on the way out the door. They walk into church with linked arms, the only words thrown their way a quick 'Merry Christmas'. Kate, of course, dashes off to join the choir leaving Betty alone, tucked into a pew at the back.

It's the same loving God stuff she's gotten used to hearing in Leon's church, blessed to have the saviour, eternal life - but it doesn't bother her. Kate beams while singing- as usual, and the service is entirely tolerable. Memories from the previous night seep through into her mind, and she's smiling dopily throughout the service.

"Merry Christmas Betty." Leon greets her after service shaking her hand, "If you and Kate don't have plans, you're welcome to join my wife and I for Christmas dinner. Provided you don't mind a few little ones running around." Leon laughs slightly.

"Thank you Leon," Kate jumps in, "I'm sorry, we already have plans."

"Alright," Leon switches to shaking Kate's hand happily, "Have a good Christmas then. Enjoy the day off."

"Oh we will." Betty assures him, hoping that it doesn't show all over her face. She's not like Kate, she cannot hide her emotions nearly as easily. Within minutes of stepping outside Kate's face is flushed from the cold, her tam pulled down to cover the tops of her ears. The image brings back a recent memory of seeing Kate flushed, from warmth and passion.

Kate seems to notice that her mind has wandered, "Are you alright Betty?" She asks, a hand clasping her own.

"Just... remembering." Betty admits in a mumble.

Kate kisses her quickly on the cheek in response, "Come on, let's go home."

"Yeah. No sense freezing to death outside." Betty nods, allowing Kate to guide her to the streetcar, and home as efficiently as possible.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything for Christmas." Kate apologizes as she unlocks their door, stepping in quickly to hang her coat and allowing Betty to follow her in.  
"It's fine, Kate," Betty brushes her off with a grin, "We agreed to save the money for the house, the furnishings. I just bent the rules a little."

"But you got me record player."  
"I bought us a record player." Betty grins again, "Besides, I'd rather go back to bed with you for a few hours than all the presents under Gladys Witham's Christmas tree."

"Betty!" Kate's somewhere between a laugh and shock.

"What? We're at home, no one can hear us. I can say what I want."

In response Kate's hands go to the buttons of her dress, "I keep thinking about it too," she admits with a slow smile.

"How long do we have before dinner?" Betty asks, grinning down at Kate's hands.

"Long enough."

Betty eventually leaves the bed for a bath, most of the afternoon all they would leave the bed for was water or to put on another record. The rooming house could never compare to this; her own space, her own life, with Kate. She washes quickly, wanting to get clean and out, they were running out of time. Though Mrs. Corbett wouldn't write her up for being tardy to Christmas dinner, she doesn't want to ruin the good impression she's spent years building.

A soft knock comes from the other side of the door, "Hurry up Betty, I have to have a bath too."

"Get in with me then!" Betty calls through the door, not thinking. It swings open suddenly, her invitation near instantly taken. Kate's dressing gown hitting the tile floor.

**

They manage to hesitantly leave the bathtub and dress, wrestling themselves back into wool stockings and nice dresses, coats and hats.

"Can't we stay home?" Kate begs, half-serious as they walk to the streetcar.

Betty shakes her head with a smirk, "Not if you want to be able to look Mrs. Corbett in the eye tomorrow and tell her why you missed the dinner I told her we'd attend."

It's practically dead, mostly people safely in their homes eating or drinking. They make it to the Corbett's, five minutes late.

"Miss McRae, Miss Andrews, so happy you could join us," Lorna invites them in with a smile, "I believe you've met my husband Bob. That's my daughter Sheila and her boyfriend Dr. Patel." Lorna points at her family, introducing them.

"Call me Ned." The somewhat familiar doctor waves from across the room.

"Hello girls, come on in." Mr. Corbett invites them with a smile from his chair.

"I'll take your coats," Lorna offers cheerfully, grabbing their heavy winter coats and carrying them off to throw somewhere out of the way.

"Thank you Mrs. Corbett." Betty responds, stepping further inside.

"Ah looks like you're caught under the mistletoe there." Mr. Corbett comments, pointing upwards.

"Oh." Betty feels like squirming awkwardly for a moment, before feeling Kate's soft lips press a gently kiss to her cheek.

"Merry Christmas Betty." Kate says softly as she pulls back.

"Now isn't that festive?" Lorna comments pleasantly, "Now, let's eat."

FIN


End file.
